Academy X, New Horizons
by Zoken
Summary: neoVerse!, welcome to the Xavier Academy for Gifted Youths. Meet your classmates Cyclops, Gambit, Havoc and more, meet the teachers Forge, beast, and of course Prof. X drama and action together this is so marvel!
1. Academy X 1 Brother

Hey howdy, X-men Spider-man, and Gundam Wing are like my absolute fav things so here is my attempt at and X-men fic. This is my own universe (hey X-men gets redone so many times who would really notice right?). This is sort of the made for live action TV version, you know and action drama. So enjoy and let me know what you think. Oh and of course R/R. oh and by the way, the character references I know are the Ultimate comics, the old fox cartoon, the new WB cartoon, and the movies. So please forgive if it diverges from the original comic entirely.  
  
The Academy  
  
File 1: Assembling the perfect teams.  
  
It was Friday. Alex Masters had no greater joy in life than surfing. But his foster parents had made a special request that he be home no later than 6:00pm and it was already 6:15pm. So he grabbed his board and waved good bye to his friends. As he made his way up the driveway he noticed a black Rolls Royce in the drive way. He whistled and stared at it as he raised the garage and stored his board. It was now 6:20pm and he knew he would get massively chewed out. His foster-parents weren't too bad. And if they chewed him out he knew that either he deserved it, or his foster-mom was on her monthly rampage.  
  
He walked into the living room and expected it to be just his foster- parents sitting in their chairs waiting for him. But with them were three people; a bald man in a wheel chair, a tall Native-American man, and a shorter person in a cloak. Alex began to get nervous. With all the problems he had been having for the last five weeks, a month and a half after he turned fourteen, he thought maybe these people were here to haul him off to a laboratory.  
  
"So Mom, Dad, who are these people?" Alex asked uneasy with the silenced.  
  
The man in the wheel chair moved up to Alex and said, "Forgive me Alex. My name is Prof. Charles Xavier, my colleague Mr. Forge, and one of my pupils Kurt Wagner." The last one he said with a German accent so it sounded more like "Kert Vogner." He continued, "I run a school in upstate New York. It is a school for exceptional young persons like yourself."  
  
Alex looked form Foster parent to foster parent for some sort of answer but both looked at him apologetically. Finally his foster mother Carol spoke, "Alex, we were seeking help in dealing with your.,.,., um.,.,., unique abilities. We stumbled across Mr. er Professor Xavier's school and realized that you aren't as alone as we thought."  
  
Alex looked at Prof. Xavier and asked, "So what do they mean I'm not alone?"  
  
The professor merely nodded to the figure who had until now been completely hidden in the cloak. Kurt dropped the hood and opened the front to reveal a startling form. His body was thin and wiry. His eye were gold, but most amazing was the fact that his whole body was covered in a fine dark blue fur. Also his spade-ended tale and dog-like legs surprised all three Masters'. The whole collection of oddities gave Kurt the appearance of a demon, especially the tail. Kurt looked at the floor as he could easily guess what the Masters' were all thinking. "Ja, I am no demon, though I know I look like one."  
  
The Professor mercifully stepped in to alleviate Kurt's embarrassment, "This is a young man I rescued from Germany. As I said before his name is Kurt Wagner, but when he was in the circus he earned the nickname 'Nightcrawler.'" At the sound of his nickname Kurt actually seemed to swell with pride. "Kurt is a Mutant, like you Alex. He is a normal boy outside of his obvious body differences and the fact that he can.,.,.,"  
  
Kurt cut the professor off as he supplied his own word, ".Bamf!" Then he demonstrated. With a sudden flash of light and puff of smoke which smelled like brimstone, Kurt vanished. In the same flash of light and puff of sulfurous smoke he reappeared behind Alex. His eyes were alive with excitement as he knew he was showing off something that made him very special.  
  
"Whoa," Alex said surprised. He looked back at the professor who now had a hand to his head. Then Alex "heard" Alex was taken aback as he realized that the professor had sent that directly into his head.  
  
Alex turned to his parents as the reality of all this was settling in. He wasn't alone. There were others with powers. There were others who could do things like he could. Then he realized what they were asking him to do; move to New York. He looked at his foster parents, who he had long since accepted as parents, and asked, "Is this what you want; me to leave and not look back?"  
  
Carol gathered him in her arms and said, "Alex, no! we want nothing but what is best for you. You have brought such joy into our lives. We would love nothing more than for you to stay here with us, but we have to consider what you really need. You have to consider your difficulties."  
  
Alex's Foster father burst out laughing at the word, "difficulties." He amended his wife, "Sweetie, his growth spurts were difficult, his voice changing was difficult. I cant describe shooting laser beams from his hands as anything short of impossible,"  
  
Alex smiled as his foster-father summed up everything he had been feeling for the last month and a half. Alex stood from his foster-mother's loving grip and looked out the window and wondered something he always wondered when he was faced with a big decision. The professor interrupted his thoughts and said, "Excuse me Alex, but I can assure you that he would leap at this opportunity, as he already did."  
  
Alex was confused until he realized that the professor had read his mind, and then he was in shock. "What.,.,., what do you mean he already did?! My brother died seven years ago, in the plane crash!"  
  
"No Alex," the professor gently corrected him, "Your brother is alive and well, and until just this morning he thought that you had died. He blamed himself, a habit you might find he indulges in too much. Whether you choose to attend my school, where Scott resides, or not, you will begin to receive e-mails from him. He almost demanded to come today, but I thought it best that he meet you at another time when you did not so much to consider."  
  
Alex was numb. His brother, Scott, was alive. He was not alone. 'Does this mean I'm still a Summers?' he thought unsure of himself now. Alex was about to ask this as the professor once again pre-empted him, "Alex, you are that which you make of yourself. Your brother rarely goes by 'Scott' any more, usually he is referred to as 'Cyclops,' so we are all who we choose to be."  
  
Alex allowed this philosophy to settle in. The professor told him he had over night to consider, and even if he said no that he could always change his mind, but Alex said, "I don't need over night. I know what I want to do right now," he turned to his foster-parents, "Carol, Ted, you guys have been like real parents, and no matter what that wont change. But I have to do something, I am creating havoc here." He turned to the professor and said, "I'll leave as soon as I can pack and your plane is ready."  
  
"Go and pack," Forge said with a smile, "The plane is waiting for us."  
  
It was a tearful farewell as no one wanted to let go of their hugs, but eventually they had to. The entire plane ride Kurt kept talking about the Academy, he was like a walking brochure, but Alex couldn't concentrate. He was about to see someone he thought was dead. He kept thinking of different things; like what would it be like to look his brother in the eyes for the first time, or what would his brother be like now, what would he think of the way Alex had turned out, what was his power.  
  
Alex had expected Scott to meet them right off the plane, but the professor informed him that he was currently showing another new student around and would meet them at the dormitories after Kurt gave him a brief tour. Alex was very thankful when Kurt decided to show the dormitories first. Kurt made this decision with a golden eyed wink in Alex's direction.  
  
There were two teenagers at the end of the hall Kurt showed him into. Both around the same height and build, thin but strong. Both wore sunglasses, and had the same brown hair. One, though had it in a long pony tail, and the other in a short cropped standard haircut, not long, not short, but almost like it was regulation. One's glasses were standard black, but the other's were a brilliant crimson. Both turned to look at Kurt and Alex.  
  
Alex needed no further clues aside from the hair; he ran and wrapped a hug around the boy with the shorter hair. "Scott," Alex nearly wept into his brother's shirt. Scott returned the hug, knowing exactly who the boy was; his younger brother he had lost when Scott was only ten. They held each other at arms length to get a better look at each other. It couldn't have been a happier day.  
  
Suddenly the other boy who had been standing beside Scott spoke up, "Mon dieu, I hope dey don expect Remy to be dat friendly. Well exceptin o' course wit de ladies." Kurt snickered quietly to himself at the comment, and introduced himself to the Cajun.  
  
"Gutentag, I am Kurt Wagner, but in the circus I vas known as de Eencredible Nightcrawler."  
  
"Nice to meet ya homme, de name is Remy LeBeau, but all de ladies call Remy Gambit, 'cause de risk dere 'earts if dey gives dem to me."  
  
Remy looked at the blonde boy who had finally detached himself form Scott. Alex offered his hand and said, "Alex Maste.,.,., er Alex Masters- Summers. Sorry but I haven't seen my brother in seven years, I.,.,., I thought he was dead.  
  
"Well," Scott said finally regaining composure, "Why don't we take a grand tour, and after that," he said looking at Alex, "I think we have some catching up to do."  
  
Well tell me tell me what do you think?? I am going to see if I can post this in all the X-men places. Please R/R!! 


	2. Academy X 2 Grand Tour

Alright here is more Academy X. By the way we will be meeting more of our old favorites, and a few of the less well-knowns. Oh and if anybody knows some useful German or Cajun phrases, please include them in your reviews. I really need some romantic phrases in both, but mostly German (Nightcrawler gets a date!! Please don't lynch me when you find out whom.)  
  
Daasbuffy, Kentai, Brazos; I appreciate the enthusiasm and hope it continues through my first set of pairings (Don't worry there will always be subtle Jean/Scott)  
  
Thanx4reading: I think there are more out there than you might think, but I think your right. But I know I am going to get strung up during my first round of pairings  
  
Assembling the perfect teams part 2  
  
".,.,., And through here is the observatory where the astronomy club meets. Down there is the green house. It's mostly used for horticulture, but some times Ms. Munroe will take us down there for History if it's nice out." Scott was giving the tour he gave to all the new students. The school was approximately four years old, and he had been with Professor Xavier even before then. When new students came, usually it was either Scott or Jean who gave them the basics. Eventually they wound up the tour in front of a pair of double doors. Remy and Alex could faintly hear music pulsing inside.  
  
"And this is the Rec. Room. This is where we are allowed to cut loose. There is karaoke here, and every Friday after noon, there is a bit of a party, you can probably hear it going on now. Welcome boys to the life of X-men.  
  
As Scott opened the doors, both Alex and Remy looked on what appeared to be a nightclub. Lights flashed, music pounded, and people danced. They walked in and on stage was a girl singing No Doubt's "Don't Speak." As she sang flashes of light went off around her. It was very obvious that she was the center of attention.  
  
"Who dat?" Remy asked, pointing to the flashing girl.  
  
"Das is Dazzler," Kurt answered, not as enraptured as the two new boys, "her name is Allison Blair, but I tink you can see vhy ve call her Dazzler."  
  
"Yeah," Agreed Scott, "She has two best friends here. he scanned the crowed for them, "There they are. Down front, the brunette is Kitty Pryde, and the raven head is Jubilation Lee, or Shadow Cat and Jubilee."  
  
Scott face lit up as he saw a familiar red-head making her way towards them. "Jean," he called, "over here!"  
  
Jean Grey pushed her way over to Scott and gave him a friendly, but tight hug. Alex raised his eyebrows in suggestion but Kurt shook his head; "just friends," his face said. Scott turned to Alex and introduced her, "Alex this is Jean Grey, my best friend, and the only person with near as much time at the academy as me." Jean rolled her eyes. This was obviously a running joke between the two. "And Jean," Scott continued, "This is my little brother, Alex Summers."  
  
"Alex Masters-Summers," Alex corrected uncomfortably. Scott's eyes flashed downwards.  
  
Remy took this lull in conversation as his cue. "Bon jour Cherie. If dey aint gonna introduce Remy den I will." Remy bowed deeply and kissed Jean on the hand, Kurt would have sworn he say Scott's glasses glow a bright red. "I be Remy LeBeau, but a lady as lovely as yourself can call Remy anyting she like, as long as she take a chance to call Remy hers."  
  
Jean let out a giggle as Remy had moved in closer after the kiss on the hand and was now practically holding her. Scott growled, but the last few bars of the song covered it up. As they made small talk, three giggling girls came up. It was none other that the tree previously mentioned girls. They said in unison, "Hi Scott," all three trying to draw his covered eye.  
  
"Hey girls," Scott replied uncomfortably. He was uncomfortable with the girls as they were all younger than he was but in varying increments; Dazzler was 14, Jubilee was 15, and Shadow Cat was 16. And all three seemed to be obsessed with Scott. "Let me introduce you to the academy's three newest students, the blonde is my little brother, Alex." The girls broke into giggles anew upon noticing Alex for the first time, "And this guy here is Remy LeBeau," Remy bowed politely to the girls and said in his Cajun Yat, "'Ello Petites."  
  
Upon hearing his accent the girls practically screamed and fainted. Kurt decided to be brave and talk, "So Kitty, um.,.,., did you tink about de movie ve discussed?"  
  
Shadow Cat looked like she had suddenly been cornered. She was about to panic when Dazzler stepped in, "Like, sorry Kurt, but Kitty is busy tutoring me all weekend! I'm really sorry." No matter how smoothly Dazzler had covered for her friend, she still couldn't hide Kitty's obvious look of relief, from Kurt's ever vigilant eyes.  
  
"I see," Kurt said dejectedly, "Vell good luck." He turned to Alex and said, "I'll see you upstairs. Ve are roommates," and with that and a *Bamf* he was gone. Jean and Dazzler both shot Kitty an angry look but as usual Kitty was oblivious.  
  
Now taking the stage was a girl in overalls, a long-sleeve T-shirt that had patches all over it, a pair of work boots, a pair of work gloves, and a bandana on her head. The bandana barely held back her volumes of curly red hair, but did allow one gossamer bang to fall in front of her face. She began to sing Pink's "Don't Let Me Get Me."  
  
Remy's eyes immediately flew to the girl on stage. He didn't know why but for some reason she enchanted him. "Who dat?" Remy asked without looking away.  
  
"Her?" asked Jean, "Oh, That's The Rouge."  
  
"Da Rouge?" Remy asked confused.  
  
"Yeah," Dazzler agreed, "No one knows her name, but everyone knows to stay away from her."  
  
"Why?" Alex asked also looking at the girl and feeling pity. Every one staying away has to be harsh. Alex had always made a point to help people like that back on the island.  
  
"Her power," stated Jubilee simply, "Touch her skin and your life force drains right out of ya."  
  
"Mon Dieu," Remy muttered.  
  
Well!! Well!! This is going to be almost it, you will also have Colossus in there, but he will be fairly minor, I need some romantic phrases in German, and Cajun. Please help. Don't make me go to bable fish! Thanks for those who rise and for those who just read! 


	3. Academy X 3 That Which We Call a Rose

Okay I am back. I originally posted this in the Comics X-men section, but I moved it over here because I think more people read over here. Ya'll let me know what you think. Oh and along with the romantic stuff I need the Lord 's Prayer in French and German (Nightcrawler is going to be religious) and a few good defiant statements for him to spit at captures. Thanks dolls!  
  
#3; That Which We Call a Rose.  
  
The gang sat in the large rec. room in a small conversation pit. They had been discussing a number of things when the slightly disturbing sight of Dr. McCoy walked in. Alex screamed and leapt over the couch. Remy's reaction was slightly less severe, upon catching sight of Dr. McCoy, Remy flinched and then a expression of recognition covered his face.  
  
"What the hell.,.,.,"  
  
"'Who' actually Mr. Masters," Corrected the large blue teacher. He was used to this by now; he had been approached by Prof. X when the school first opened. He was surprised to be asked to teach, given his ape-like countenance and azure-hue. "I am Dr. Henry McCoy. My friends call me Hank, students are to call me Dr. or Mr. McCoy, X-Men hold the special privilege of calling me Beast. This as I was just told by the professor, now applies to both you and Mr. LeBeau. Welcome to the X-Men gentlemen."  
  
Remy looked at the teacher with confusion in his eyes, but he didn't move. He turned and put his arm around Jean and asked, "What he mean 'X- Men'?"  
  
"well Remy," Jean replied, "The X-Men is a special team of students the professor set up. We are given extra.,.,., lets just call it self- defense training, in order to protect ordinary people from mutants who would abuse their powers."  
  
"You mean like those Brotherhood-of-Mutant jokers I heard about on the news?" Alex asked regaining his composure and sitting back on the couch next to, or rather as close as he could to, Dazzler.  
  
"Yeah," Jubilee responded, "We actually a big rumble with them about a week ago. They were trying to bring down some building in NYC."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, even though no one say, "Jubilee, that wasn't just some building that was the Chrysler building." But she just shrugged.  
  
"Anyway," Mr. McCoy began to prevent any squabble, "the Professor chooses students whom he believes are of superior character. And he has chosen you, Mr. Masters, and you, Mr. LeBeau, to bring the team count up to ten."  
  
"Who else on de team?" Remy asked, pulling Jean closer, causing her to giggle, and causing Scott to fume.  
  
"Well," Jean answered, "There's me, Scott, Rouge, Allison, Jubilee, Kitty, Kurt, and Piotr, plus you two makes ten," she pointed to each of them in turn, except for Kurt who hadn't returned.  
  
"Well, like, this means you need codenames!" Kitty squealed excitedly.  
  
"What?" questioned both Alex and Remy at the same time.  
  
"Every X-man has a codename," Scott said, struggling to keep from choking Remy as he lightly tickled Jean, "ee gee, I am Cyclops, that is Marvel Girl your tickling, the girls are Dazzler, Jubilee," Jubilee made a pouting face at her simple codename, "and Shadowcat. Piotr is Colossus, Kurt is Nightcrawler, and Rouge is Rouge. Now we need some for you two."  
  
"Remy already got one in mind," he said, as he finally stopped tickling Jean so that she could lean against him, "Jus' call me Gambit."  
  
The girls either "ooh"ed at the name or giggled because they loved it. Scott turned to Alex and said, "So how 'bout it bro? You got a nickname you wanna use?"  
  
Alex was unsure. He had never had much of a nickname. "Well," he said thinking, "How about the Great One? You know, like Alexander the Great?"  
  
"I am pretty sure that is already taken," Beast said chuckling to himself.  
  
"Well I don't know, 'Beam Boy' sounds kind of stupid.  
  
At that moment Kurt dropped from the ceiling where he had been listening in. "Sorry I vas hiding, but I haf an idea," Kurt said trying to be helpful. He turned to Alex and asked "Vat vos it you said at your hous? You said you vere causing something. But I don't remember vord."  
  
"I think I said I was causing havoc, it's a word I picked up in my English class. We were reading so Shakespeare play; I don't even remember which one any more. The word just sounded cool."  
  
"Julius Caesar, I believe," stated Dr. McCoy. He cleared his throat and in a loud harsh voice he called out, "Cry 'Havoc' and let slip the dogs of war!"  
  
there was silence for a full minute and then, "Yeah that's the one!" Alex said. "So you think that should be my codename?"  
  
"I don't know, lets try it," Scott suggested. "Havoc," he said. Then Alex said it. They both began to repeat it over and over again. "I defiantly think it works," Scott affirmed.  
  
Well now that that is settled, you kids had best get on to bed," Henry said. He ushered them out of the room. Jean, Remy, Kurt, and Alex offered their farewells.  
  
"Adios."  
  
"Au revoir."  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
"Good night."  
  
None of the teens understood why Dr. McCoy fell over in a fit of laughter, choking out something about a man named Laurence.  
  
Well?! What do you think? If you are wondering about the joke I'll explain it in the notes in a couple chaps but try asking your parents or grandparents. But I am serious about getting some of those tips. I want from people who are actually speaking and using the language, so I would rather not go to Babble fish (whom I went to for these) as always please R/R!! 


	4. Academy X 4: the date

Okay, ya'll being mean and not reviewing. I am gonna start taking that personal. Okay I am over it. Her we go chap four. One more time I reiterate please do not harm me for where my muse leads me.  
  
#4 The Date  
  
**Greetings my X-Men** Prof. Xavier "said" to his students as they stood in front of him. They all looked rather tired for nine in the morning, but this was a Saturday morning, and they had been having a sanctioned party last night. **I realize it is rude of me to wake you this early but I need six volunteers for a small reconnaissance mission tonight. There is no danger, but it will require some special stealth. Those who do not wish to participate may leave, but the last six in the room will be on the mission. Make your decision now.**  
  
Four of students rushed for the door. Scott stayed because he was of course Scott, Jean stayed because she knew what the mission was, Remy stayed because Jean had held him by the arm to stay and he had fallen asleep standing up (Remy had had a later night than most. He had been trying to find a way into the girls dorms, but kept getting caught by the short teacher with claws), Kitty stayed because Scott stayed, Kurt stayed because Kitty stayed, and Rouge stayed because she was simply to tired to move.  
  
**Excellent,** the professor said, despite the fact that he was disappointed at some of the reasons for staying, **You will be doing reconnaissance on a small restaurant in town which seems to be mutant friendly. I want you to split into male-female pairs and examine it on the pretense of dates. I will leave the pairing to you.**  
  
No sooner had the professor made the statement than Kitty called out, "I got Scott!"  
  
Scott was polite enough not to look disappointed, but the professor nearly scolded Scott for the language that he was receiving. Jean turned to Remy and said, "Well I look to old for it to be appropriate for me to go with Kurt, so I guess you're stuck with me Cajun."  
  
"Oh, Cherie, you not hear a word complaint on dat, sho nuff." Gambit said as he bowed and kissed Jean's hand. She giggled, and Remy tickled. Scott fumed.  
  
Kurt's golden eyes fell to the ground with his heart. His depression was interrupted however by a sarcastic southern drawl, "Aw, now stop it Kurt. Ya gonna make a girl blush. No, no, don't act too excited."  
  
By this time the others had left and he and Rouge were walking out alone. He apologized, "Sorry Fräulein Rouge. I am being just like Kitty vas last night."  
  
"With a tiny exception," Rouge interjected, "ah aint head over heels for ya, like ya'll are fer her."  
  
"Jya, das es true." Kurt conceded, "Am I dat obvious?"  
  
"Couldn't be more unless you start stealin her undies and chainin yerself ta her leg."  
  
"How eembaressing."  
  
Later that night in the restaurant Genosha Café, the groups had arrived at different times and were all waiting for their main courses. The tables will be referred to thusly; table one, or t1 seated Remy and Jean, t2 seated Scott and Kitty, and t3 seated Kurt and Rouge. It was decided that they would each experience the restaurant in a different guise. The occupants of t1 were a closet mutant couple, Remy Kept his shades on, to see if the proprietors pressed with questions. T2 were normal people, to see the difference in treatment if any. And finally t3, because it contained Kurt, was an openly mutant couple.  
  
At t1 Gambit flirted openly with Jean and she laughed as she knew he didn't mean most of it. When she would tell him to ease it down, though he might not have gotten the message as she had tears in her eyes, he would simply tell her, "Professa said make it look like a real date, so dat what Remy doin. Tonight cherie, Je prendrai vous vous placez n'a jamais vu, »  
  
"What did you just say to me?" Jean said liking the way the French rolled seductively right off his tongue.  
  
"Remy say," He explained, "'I take you places you neva been."  
  
"Hmm," Jean said, making sure to press her lips together in what she thought was a sexy way, "I just might like it there."  
  
Over at t2 Scott was doing nothing but staring at Jean and Remy. He jaw was clenched and, though no one could tell, his eyes were fixed unmoving on the two as Remy and Jean played footsie under the table. Suddenly he was hit by a small French fry. He turned to see Kitty looking at him in a rather sore manner.  
  
"You know Scott," she began, "You are like being such a jerk. You are supposed to, like, be acting like your, like, on a date with me. Not, like, stalking your best-friend on her date. You are acting, like, all totally big brother on her. She, like, can totally take care of, like, herself."  
  
"You're right Kit-Kat," Scott said using the nickname Kitty's parents had told him about when he had gone on the recruiting assignment to pick her up. She blushed from embarrassed pink to rageful scarlet. Scott smiled and said, "So what were you saying?"  
  
"Well," Kitty said, happy to be talking about herself again, but this time with someone listening, "Jubilee and me got the same hair cut on purpose, like totally my idea. But then Dazzler came along, like a total a week later, got like the same hair-cut, and says she like had the original idea. Like how totally lame is that. I mean I don't mind sharing the fashion, but that like totally is rude taking all the credit when she like totally. . ." but she had lost her audience once more.  
  
At t3 Kurt was sitting facing Kitty over Rouge's shoulders. She leaned in and whispered in mock seriousness, "Ya know, I don't know 'bout in Germany Kurt, but here we look aur dates in the face, not the shoulder."  
  
Kurt blushed indigo and looked down at the table. He apologized again, " sorry Fräulein Rouge. I guess I am not a very gut date."  
  
"Naw," Rouge said, desperate that her "date" not slip into depression, "Hey you are probably the best one out of the three. At least you wus lookin at mah shoulder and not mah chest. You are probably the best gentleman uv the batch." She had succeeded in getting Kurt to smile, which unfortunately revealed his fangs, "So come on, show me some of yer moves, you know, get this chick to dig the fuzzy dude."  
  
Kurt practically beamed, he took her gloved hand in his three fingered one and said, "Vell first I vould say, 'most say dat French is de language of love, but I tink German es,' den I vould look into you eyes and say, 'Ihre Augen stellen den Sterne Mond und Sonne zu Schande'"  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?"  
  
"It means 'Your eyes put the moon and the stars and the sun to shame'"  
  
"Wow, that's good. If Kitty ever gets her head outta her butt, she'll be a very lucky girl."  
  
Once again Kurt blushed indigo. He looked at his "date" and for the first time realized how beautiful she looked tonight. She was wearing a black evening gown and white gloves that reached up to the middle of her upper arms. Her hair was up in a thousand different curls, with the gossamer bangs framing her face. her make-up was made to accentuate her darker features.  
  
Kurt said without thinking, "Mein Gott Ihres schönes,"  
  
"What?" Rouge asked.  
  
Kurt blushing, now his head was starting to look like a furry plum, "oh, I said, 'my got you're beautiful'"  
  
"Nah," she said patting his three-fingered hand, "I aint a looker. Besides, if ya touch me you'd be laid out fer a week."  
  
"Es wäre wert es," Kurt said grasping her hand. Rouge didn't have to ask what that one meant. The rest of dinner Kurt never looked back over at Kitty, he only took his eyes away from Rouge's when his first love came; food.  
  
The evening ended without any apparent major incidents. Scott got more food thrown at him for his inattentiveness, Remy and Jean kissed before she left down the girls only hallway, which was guarded at night closely by Mr. Logan Ms. Munroe.  
  
Kurt left early with Rouge, she thought it was her fault but he explained, "Nein liebling, I haf mass in de morning. I neva miss. It is something I do to remain vit Got."  
  
Rouge didn't know what to say. She had given up on god a long time ago, when she learned that she would never again be able to touch another living creature. She had heard that Kurt went to church in town, but had assumed that they were simply rumors. Kurt had many following him that he did not know of, most cruel. Rouge ran her gloved hand over Kurt's furry cheek. she placed her hand over his mouth and kissed the back of her hand, "Naht Kurt." With that she turned and walked back to her room. As she passed Mr. Logan she waved at him and said, "Naht Wolverine. See ya in the danger room tumarra."  
  
Logan waved at Rouge as she headed down the hall, it was well known that they had a special bond; neither knowing much about their own pasts. He turned to Kurt and growled. Kurt withered under Logan's expertly delivered "evil eye". He waved meekly and said, "Gute Nacht," as he bamfed away.  
  
Well?!?! What do you guys think? Yes these romantic pairings will continue for a while. But things shall eventually be set right if I get some reviews. So R/R. By the way, next chap we find out that the restaurant wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Next chap: Demon Devout.  
  
BTW: Es wäre wert es* means *it would be worth it 


	5. Academy X 5: Devout Demon

I knew I'd get reviews like this. Okay listen this is in response to all the objections to Kurt/Rouge: Technically no blood relation but they will eventually find out about their "connection" and they split like an atom, but they stay friends. But that would happen several episodes down the road, if you wanna see it you gotta encourage me to keep going. Regarding Jean/Gambit in two or three chaps Jean pulls gambit aside and he guesses what the conversations is about (Scott). So relax, all returns to the way you like it. Now the individual responses.  
  
ShowStopper: thank you, thank you. You are too kind. I like dazzler too. I saw her in the old fox cartoon and decided to I liked her. I did some research on her and now she is here.  
  
Todd Fan: thank you and the same goes for you, I want more of your Baby Blues (that is hilarious). Oh Mr. Forge will be showing up more, he teaches Technology and Theology (Kurt's fave class).  
  
Solitare: well hon you could give me some defiant German, Kurt is about to Captured and tortured. Also some fun Cajun French for Remy's general use.  
  
Dreams of Magic: go ahead and read the "little" part above the individual responses.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed and get ready for something more emotional  
  
#5 Devout Demon  
  
Rouge went down to the cafeteria in the morning hoping to find Kurt, but then remembered that he was at church. So she opted to sit with the other X-Men. She sat between Colossus and Alex, across from her was Remy, who was still practically groping Jean, and she was enjoying it. Almost no one noticed the steam rising from behind Scott's glasses. He was seated beside Jean, with the three girls down from him.  
  
She looked down at her empty spot and accidentally thought out loud, "Wah do people go ta church?"  
  
"Simple Cherie," Gambit answered, "Dey want to feel dat dere is some one else controllin der life. Some people tink dey aint good nuff to control dey life. Remy and God aint been talking fer a while. Why you ask Cherie?"  
  
Rouge hadn't meant to ask that out loud, so she blushed and said, "Oh, just thinking 'bout Kurt."  
  
"Why?" asked Kitty, as she did she received Rouge's best southern style "Evil Eye". Kitty withered and decided she had some homework to catch up on. The other two were quick to join her.  
  
Rouge turned her face to the table and decided she wouldn't say anything more, but then she felt a very large hand on her shoulder, it was Piotr, "Rouge, God is a mysterious thing. I cannot say I haf made peace vit him, but your Kurt has. I envy him. I haf seen him leave for church every Sunday morning. Once I followed him, the church goers cursed at him, the priest vas afraid him, but still he goes. And do you know vhat I heard him praying for? Dem, he vas praying for de people who vere hating him. He is incredible."  
  
Rouge blushed as Piotr referred to Kurt as hers. "Thanks Peter." Piotr, shook his head, not one of his friends could pronounce his first name. He didn't mind, they long ago decided on a simple name to be supplanted.  
  
Meanwhile in town at a church called "St. John Bosco" up in the balcony in the back, sat a young man with blue fur, pointed ears and all the appearances of a demon. His head was bowed in prayer and he whispered quiet German, "Begrüßen Sie Mary der voll ist von Anmut. . ."  
  
He sat attentively throughout all of mass. At the end he made his way down to the main floor. Church goers whispered behind his back, and cast him cruel sneers. Luckily though, they had gotten a new priest since Piotr had followed him. Monsignor Malene wrapped Kurt up in a hug as he caught sight of him.  
  
"Hey kiddo how's school?" he asked brightly.  
  
"It es gut," said Kurt.  
  
"And how is that Pryde girl? She warming up to the fuzzy dude yet?"  
  
Kurt blushed purple, "Nien, but for vonce I don't meess her. I tink I am in love vit somevone else."  
  
"That's great," Monsignor Malene called as he wrapped Kurt up in another hug.  
  
They talked for an hour about the possibility of a relationship, about Kurt's Theology class, about just normal things. Eventually they were the only ones left in the church. That was when there was the explosion.  
  
The front doors flew off their hinges and in stormed fifty men in swat/commando gear. Monsignor Malene stood in front of Kurt and said to them, "Leave this place, this boy has sanctuary here. This is a house of God you are defiling. Leave now you. . ."  
  
But he was hit with a tranq dart. Kurt was trying to focus on a safe place to Bamf to, but before he could he himself was hit with a tranq dart. His vision went blurry then, black. Before he lost all consciousness, he heard a cold disaffected voice say, "Get a blood sample I wanna know what this thing here was tryin to do. and make sure to wipe the padre's mind, don't want him remembering this."  
  
Kurt's last thought was, "Ich habe gedacht, daß meine Suppe fremd geschmeckt hat."  
  
Well i know it is shorter than the last one but there it is. Oh by the way the joke at the end of Chap 3, it is referring to the closing theme to the Laurence Welke show, I work one day a week in a nursing home, they put that tape on in a loop. Also that church is the one in my home town in Louisiana, and the priest was the one I had when I lived in Georgia. Anyone recognize them let me know. As always Please R/R!! 


	6. Academy X 6: In My Name

And once more I return to give you another chap. But first responses  
  
Gub-man: yeah that's what I think about Kurt too. Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
  
Solitare: actually I do need it for this chap but I guess I will have to make do with babble fish, my apologies to any people who speak german, these are word for word translations from babble fish  
  
Morphimal: okay, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank god for you. I am very embarrassed and will from this moment on spell it right. Thank you much.  
  
Now on with the show.  
  
# 6 In My Name  
  
Kurt was slowly coming around. His hearing returned first. He heard one man, who sounded fairly young say, "Sir we have enhanced the dimensional portal he carries but. . ."  
  
"But what Lieberman? I am fairly busy here," Roared an older angrier voice.  
  
"Sir, there was an unexpected side effect. The dimensional portal he carries is beginning to bend light away from him. This will result in him being harder to see, and those who do see him, he will appear in constant shadow no matter where he is."  
  
"Well that's good news Lieberman. Now, what about his range. Did you successfully increase it?"  
  
"Well sir yes, technically he will be able to teleport to any where on earth, but he would have to know the spot very well, to avoid teleporting into a wall. If he did that he would be permanently fused to the solid object and be killed."  
  
"Well we will want to avoid that situation, I don't think we can find another teleporter. Now, what about the one it was with, the female? Do we have her in custody yet."  
  
"No sir," responded a new voice. This one was crisp and clipped from military training, "We have sent two teams to her location, neither has checked back in yet."  
  
"weren't these sent two days ago?" questioned the older voice.  
  
Kurt couldn't help it. They were trying to capture Rogue and he just started laughing. All eyes turned to him, "Don't try anything stupid freak, we have you doped enough that you can't concentrate to teleport. Now how about telling us what you think is so funny." It was the older one who spoke, Kurt opened his eyes and focused on the man. He was short and stocky, but it a way that showed he had once been well muscled. On his face were three horizontal scars that looked so familiar to Kurt, but the drugs kept him from remembering exactly where from.  
  
"I am laughing because your men vere either; diced to pieces, electrocuted, given amnesia, or crushed by mighty steel fists. She and I lif vit four of de strongest mutants on de planet. Your men vere toast the second dey looked at de mansion."  
  
"Is that so sonny?" asked Scar-Face, "Well how about I tell you that my teams are highly trained in anti-mutant maneuvers. Your friends are the ones that are 'toast""  
  
"De Volverine vill kill any man who tries to hurt Rogue."  
  
"Wolverine, aye?" said the general as he passed fingers over his face. "Well, it will be a joyous thing to see my old toy again." He must have seen Kurt's surprised look, "Oh yes. Wolverine and I are very familiar. Who did you think gave him those adamantium claws? And who did you think gave me this?" he gestured to the three scars on his face.  
  
"Your little friends will be added to our little menagerie, which starts with you." He said. For the first time Kurt took stock of his own disposition. He was shackled to a metal slab. His arms were stretched out at right angles to his torso, and his legs and tail were shackled straight down. "You wont escape freak," the man said cruelly, "So why not tell Uncle Stryker all about your school?"  
  
Kurt looked into his eyes and said, "Gehen Sie zu Hölle."  
  
A nearby aid was about to translate when Stryker held up his hand, "I get the gist of it. Tsk, tsk, he ought to be more cooperative. Let's just see if we can adjust that attitude." He said and he pushed down on a button in front of him.  
  
Kurt's body was racked with pain. Every inch hurt like he was being burned alive. What Kurt didn't know was that Stryker had specially designed this form of torture to funnel the electricity directly into the portion of the brain which interprets pain. This way it hurt so much more, without doing as much damage to the subjects body. "We'll just let you think about that, and while you are stewing and hating, I will jaunt over to the ops center and see how we are doing."  
  
Stryker left, but most of his staff stayed behind. The aid whose job it was to translate Kurt's broken English and German was doing diagnostics on Kurt's vital signs when he heard in weak German, "Vater vergibt, sie. Sie wissen nicht, was sie machen."  
  
He was confused about the translation, wondering where somone looking like Nightcrawler did learned that phrase. The phrase translated to; "Father, forgive them. They know not what they do."  
  
Kurt was tortured continuously for days. At night he spoke the rosary he had long ago memorized. He knew he had to hold out, but as each day passed rescue seemed less and less likely. He hadn't even been contacted by the professor. Then during one of the daily interrogation sessions, there was what sounded like a battering ram against the door.  
  
Stryker spun instantly towards the door; he heard mumbling from the other side. "Where are my security teams what is happening?" Another slam on the door, more mumbling on the other side. Now there was yelling, and the sounds of a battle. Another slam but this one was different, the door began to turn a molten read as something from the other side began to melt through. With sudden explosion three beams blasted their way through the door. "Who the hell are you?!" Stryker screamed at the two figures the beams seemed to have come from.  
  
The shorter blonde answered, "Well I am Havoc, and this is my brother Cyclops, and that is my roommate you have in there. But all in all we," he paused dramatically as the rest of the team entered the large room, "are the X-Men!"  
  
"Well see if you can get your demon back from hell!" yelled Stryker as he smashed his hand down on the torturous button so hard, that it broke and remained in the pressed position.  
  
As Cyclops saw what effect this had on Kurt he turned to the small brunette at his side, "Shadow Cat disable it." She jumped at the machine like an Olympic diver and phased right in. The machine gave a few sparks and sputtered and died. Kurt's form went limp as he had just received ten minutes solid under the ungodly form of torture. As the Summers brothers held off the attack with Jubilee and Marvel Girl, Gambit and Shadow Cat and Dazzler helped take Kurt down from his cross. He was so still and his body so dark. The girls were about to cry, Gambit's hands crackled with energy.  
  
He executed a flying kick that caught Stryker under the jaw. He then grabbed Stryker by the collar and threw him in the small containment room Kurt had been kept in. he put his hand on the wall and said, "Le temps pour mourir, vous le morceau de ecume." With that he began to charge the wall and slam the emergency doors. He whispered, "Pour Kurt" he walked away to tend to his friend who had watched all of what Gambit had done. "Nein!" he cried. With that scream and a *Bamf* he was gone. They looked around at each other, suddenly they heard the walls of the containment room rocked by explosions, and then another *Bamf* and Kurt appeared in front of them with Stryker in his arms, unharmed. Kurt looked into Remy's demon eyes and said, "Nicht in meinem Namen mein Freund, nicht in meinem Namen," with that he lost conciousness.  
  
Kurt had been physically exhausted by the entire ordeal. The torture had left severe scars on his innards, and the final Bamf might have finished him off. There was no one at the Academy who didn't know that there was a furry demon in sick bay fighting for his life. Professor Xavier looked through the glass at the brave young man. Beside him was his oldest and most prized pupil, Scott Summers. "Remy left," Scott said simply, not taking his eyes from Kurt or the young girl beside him.  
  
"Yes, I know," the professor replied, "Kurt's ordeal has affected us all, and it was his faith that most affected our young Cajun. Trust me, he'll return."  
  
"What do you mean professor?" Scott asked turning to his mentor.  
  
It was however the other man in the room who answered, Wolverine, "Kurt's faith is strong, strong enough to get him through Stryker's torture intact. Now trust me when I tell ya that's sayin' somethin. Faith that strong has effects on people. Makes us somehow better, don't ask me to explain it. The best ones for that would be fuzzy in there or Charles."  
  
Scott looked on as he watched Rogue whisper something over the motionless form of Kurt Wagner. Elsewhere, namely a church called "St. John Bosco" a young man with demon eyes roared, "You caint do dis to 'im, e's one a yo's." He stopped and glared at the target of his rant; a small simple wooden cross with the figure of a man nailed to it. Remy paced back and forth, and then turned to the cross, "Nah, Remy know you don't do 'God- do-dis-den-Ah'll-do-dis' deals. But ha baut dis, Remy do dis, and den you help Kurt. 'E is one a yo's." With that the angry Cajun dropped to his knees and began to recite from a long forgotten memory, "Notre Père Qui est dans le ciel, saint est votre nom. . ."  
  
Meanwhile at the Acadamey, a young woman with a southern accent was finishing the same prayer, "And lead us naht intu temptation, but. . ." at which point she was interrupted as a hand with three fingers finally squeezed her gloved one, and spoke, "Liefern Sie uns von Übel," his golden yellow eyes looked back into her teary hazel ones and she almost melted. At that moment, she would have given her life just to kiss him.  
  
Okay what do you guys think? BTW  
  
Gehen Sie zu Hölle-Go to Hell!  
  
Le temps pour mourir, vous le morceau de ecume- Time to die you piece of scum.  
  
Pour Kurt- For Kurt  
  
Nicht in meinem Namen mein Freund, nicht in meinem Namen- Not in my name my friend, not in my name.  
  
Notre Père Qui est dans le ciel, saint est votre nom- Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name  
  
Liefern Sie uns von Übel- And deliver us from evil  
  
All right thats it for this turn, next turn we flash forward a week and have some fun and some tears with Remy. 


End file.
